To Love A Stranger
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma and Regina are happily in love with a baby on the way. When Emma makes a trip back to Boston, something bad happens resulting in her losing her memory of the last few years in Storybrooke. As Storybrooke does not exist to the outside world, her next of kin is called in the form of an old foster parent who is not happy she has a kid on the way..they reunite quick! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Italics are flashbacks!_

**Chapter 1**

Walking around the mansion aimlessly, Regina looks towards the time while tightening her silk robe around her waist tightly. It was near enough bed time and Emma was yet to contact her to inform her that she has arrived in Boston safely, but she hasn't..

Taking a deep worrying breath, the brunette grabs at the phone to call the blonde but receives no answer. Just a silent tone. "Emma don't do this to me.." Sighing, the mayor decides to sit on her couch and wait a little longer with the phone upon her lap before attempting to call the blonde's parents. Absentmindedly playing with the ring on her finger, Regina looks down towards it and smiles back to the memory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Regina enter their bedroom with a smile at seeing the mother of her child glancing up at her from her position on the bed. Rising to her feet, Emma approaches the brunette with a soft kiss on the lips, gaining a contented 'hmm' in return. "Hi.."_

_Reaching for the woman's hands, the mayor smiles more, then pecks her lips. "Hello dear..good day?"_

_The sheriff nods. "Doing desk work? Oh yeah.." _

_Chuckling, Regina strokes a strand of blonde behind Emma's ear. "I'm sorry but I don't want you risking..anything. I would rather you sat at your desk bored that chasing idiots who could end up hurting you and the baby"_

_Looking up at her girlfriend in awe, the blonde agrees. "I know..oh and I wanted to ask, tomorrow is still our date night? Right?"_

_"Of course, just like it is every week Emma. We may have busy schedules with this town but they will never stop me going to dinner with you..even if it is only once a week"_

_Emma grins and hugs her tightly. "Good..I just thought we could talk about the baby and our plans"_

_Hugging back, the brunette holds onto her as if she never wants to let go. "Plans? Like what dear?"_

_"Just..about our nursery, names..everything about our little miracle, I can't believe we are going to be a family"_

_Biting her lip momentarily, Regina pulls away thinking she has to do it now, why waste anymore time. "..not exactly but hopefully..I can fix that"_

_Becoming completely confused, Emma raises an eyebrow as the brunette goes to retrieve something from her bedside table then return to stand before her. "What? How?"_

_Giving a nervous smile, the brunette explains. "Well..it would be..nice..amazing even if, we all had the same name...and" opening up her palm, Regina reveals a ring._

_Eyes widening, Emma's jaw drops in shock not allowing the woman to continue her speech. "..no..no..this-"_

_"Forget it" looking away hurt not expecting that reaction, the mayor closes her hand and goes to leave the room._

_"Regina no!" Grabbing the woman's wrist, the blonde turns her round. "I didn't mean no as in __**no**__, I meant no as in no this isn't happening because.." Shoving her spare hand into her pocket, the blonde pulls out the ring box she was hiding. "I was going to..ask..tomorrow. Which is why I was asking you about our date.." Giving a coy smile, Emma waits for a response._

_Welling up, Regina looks at her before chuckling through the tears. "..well I guess at least now, neither of us can say no?" _

_Laughing along with the woman, the blonde steps forward kissing her gently as if to seal the deal then opens up the box to show her. "I love you Regina..you gave me a home and a family. This is it for me"_

_Stroking the side of her face, the brunette smiles. "I love you too, you gave me a second chance..to live, to be free, to love and that is exactly what I am going to do for the rest of my life. Love you and our baby"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becoming teary at the thought of anything bad, Regina grabs the phone again and dials for her parents in a panic. Hearing from the pair that they have not heard from their daughter either, the brunette covers her mouth to hold back a sob, secretly thinking that if the woman does get back to her soon, she will be a dead woman. Wiping her face, the mayor heads towards the stairs for bed but keeps the phone glued to her hand just in case. Stopping outside the guest bedroom, she pushes the door open slightly revealing the cream coloured walls with a painting of castle situated in the middle and a clear gap between the towers for the baby's name to go. Leaning against the door, she thinks back to the earlier conversation she had with her girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I won't be long I promise, two days tops and I will call you as soon as I get there"_

_Regina pouts with a nod standing at their front door to see her fiancée off. "You better not be or there will be hell to pay..I wish you didn't have to go"_

_Wrapping her arms around the woman's waist to pull her close, Emma smiles at her pout and kisses her nose. "I know but I have to..weirdly enough, I did have a life before I came to Storybrooke and found my family..and it wasn't my intention to stay in the first place so I never got round to transferring everything over.."_

_"Why can't I come with you?"_

_"Because you are the mayor and the town needs you more than I need, to just collect a couple of boxes and sign a couple of documents" tightening her grip, the sheriff kisses the brunette lovingly. "The sooner I go, the sooner I'm back"_

_"Okay fine, go before I don't let you leave.." Regina sighs and lets her go watching the blonde turn away towards the steps. "Wait!" Stepping onto the porch, the mayor connects their lips once more with a smile. "Okay now you can go"_

_Laughing, Emma continues on down the pathway and to her bug to begin her journey out of town._

_Watching until the bug is out of sight, Regina smiles to herself as she has a plan to decorate the guest room into a nursery for the blonde's return. She intended on replicating exactly what Emma had informed her she would like when they had their once a week date._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of town and on a side road of Boston, an array of people was standing around the scene in front of them, with the odd few standing within the taped off area, inspecting the damage and seeing to the casualties before transferring to a hospital.

Hearing a numerous amount of muffled sounds around her, Emma squints at the bright light that keeps flying from her view as she is wheeled down the corridor. Looking with her eyes to take in her surroundings, the blonde finds that she is prevented from moving as she is strapped down. With a wave of tiredness and pain, Emma blinks through the struggle then closes her eyes with the last noise of a beeping sounding through her mind.

_A/N: hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sitting up carefully in her hospital bed, Emma looks down to her small bump in confusion and panic. _'When did that happen?'_ Closing her eyes as the pain within her head slowly subsides, the blonde takes a needed breath before laying back against her pillows and watches as a couple of nurses and a doctor enter the room.

Stepping towards the blonde on the bed, the doctor offers a small smile. "How are you feeling Emma?"

Frowning at the personality of it all, Emma looks towards the nurses wondering what they are all in her room for. "..I..better...I think..."

Nodding, the doctor takes hold of her folder containing her notes. "Emma..we managed to use your blood work to figure out who you are as we found no form of I.D. on you..and we have been able to contact your next of kin, a Harry Summers?"

Inhaling sharply, the blonde looks away thinking about the man that has _brought_ her up for the past year. "When..when will he be here?"

"Right away...he was extremely worried about you, hopefully he can help. Emma unfortunately your accident caused a large amount of pressure onto your brain and i am aware from the nurses that you cannot remember what you were doing beforehand, but I was wondering if..you can tell me if you remember what happened? with regards to your accident?" Leaning against the foot of the bed, the doctor looks concerned.

"Erm..I.." Reaching up, Emma touches her head feeling a bandage that covers a wound while looking lost. "..no...I don't know..I don't know..anything that happened.."

Giving a sad smile, the doctor nods. "Give it time, I cannot guarantee that its permanent or not..we will keep testing you to find out, in the mean time, rest" making his way back to the door, the doctor leaves to see to his other patients while the nurses check her vitals.

Swallowing a lump, Emma feels her eyes start to water as the machine beeps beside her. Looking down to her bump, she frowns but places a hand on top protectively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Storybrooke, Regina rushes around having been up all night to find out where Emma has gone. Contacting all known places including the places the blonde used to go just before arriving to Storybrooke, the mayor receives no luck. Grabbing her packed holder and keys, the brunette heads straight towards the front door before pulling it open to Mary Margaret and David.

"Regina?" The short haired woman looks towards her once enemy in confusion at seeing the woman's bag. "What are you doing?"

Regina steps out onto the porch not wanting to waste any time and continues to pack the car up. "I'm going to _find_ Emma, I have got nothing and I cannot just sit around and wait! Emma wouldn't just forget to contact me or go somewhere without letting me know!"

David raises an eyebrow as Mary Margaret reaches out for the woman's arms to hold her still for a moment. "I know you want to know, trust me we do too but for one thing, you look like you haven't slept at all and another you cannot go alone"

Feeling desperate to go, Regina looks back at her teary. "Then come with me but I _need _to go"

Glancing up at her husband briefly, Mary Margaret nods. "Fine..let's go"

Shocked, the brunette frowns. "You're coming with me?"

Mary Margaret sighs. "Regina she is my daughter and I want to find her as much as you, also we cannot let you leave in the state you're in by yourself, Emma would never forgive us if something happened to you too...we wouldn't forgive ourselves.."

"Okay then..let's go, we can collect your stuff on the way" the brunette quickly locks up and makes her way around to the driver's side before getting in.

Turning to David, the short haired woman squeezes his hand in comfort. "I will let you know what is going on when we get there.."

"Just be careful, I will take care of everything here, just bring Emma home.."

Nodding, Mary Margaret kisses her husband goodbye then joins Regina in the car and drives off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Scott?..Harry Summers" smiling over at the doctor, the stocky built man holds his hand out. "Where is Emma?"

Accepting the shake, the doctor nods towards the blonde's door. "I have to inform you though that Emma suffered a severe knock to the head and her memory at the moment is very temperamental..she is unaware of how she got here and what she was doing..however I do have some items that we found on her at the time that may help.." Passing over a bag of items, Dr Scott smiles. "Luckily we were able to ensure the baby was fine..no damage was done"

"Baby?..oh..yeah, baby right.." Harry takes the bag and eyes up the contents spotting a rather sparkly ring before dumping it in his pocket. "thank you Doc"

After more talk with regards to Emma's care, the foster father goes to see his _daughter_ with the intention of taking her home. Entering the blonde's hospital room, Harry tries to hide a smile before walking up to the bed. Harry then towers over the blonde who is currently looking out the window while rubbing her bump. "Emma?"

Eyes widening in fear, Emma slowly turns to face him with caution. The tall man smirks taking in the now 'older' Emma.

"Welcome home..."

_A/N: intrigued?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Driving along the main road, Regina remains silent and focused on the car in front while briefly taking one hand off of the wheel to push her hair back. Looking concerned towards the brunette, Mary Margaret goes to speak but decides against it to allow the woman to talk when she is ready before looking out the window. Pulling up at some traffic, the mayor sighs with a yawn then tilts her head towards her window frowning at the lack of movement. "What the hell is going on..."

Surprised at the woman cursing, the fellow brunette raises an eyebrow towards Regina then looks in the same direction. "Maybe there's road works or an accident?"

Eyes widening, Regina looks panicked at what Mary Margaret said as the short haired woman remains oblivious to it all then rolls down her window to stick her head further out. "Its taped off..oh my god Emma.."

Turning to face the woman quickly in fear, Mary Margaret watches as the mayor shakily pulls off her belt. "Wait what?!" Following suit and getting out the car, the brunette sprints after Regina who runs over to the crash scene.

Seeing a bashed up car of an unfamiliar colour, Regina calms for a moment before she spots something bright and shiny on the ground. Walking up to the tape, the woman checks around for anyone looking in her direction before ducking underneath and grabbing the slither of metal. _Yellow_ metal. Shakily inspecting it, the brunette bites her trembling lip as Mary Margaret approaches. "Regina?"

Turning around, the mayor holds the metal up. "It's from her bug.."

"Oh Emma.." Growing teary at what may have happened to her daughter, the short haired woman makes her way over to an officer dealing with the scene. "Excuse me officer?"

Glancing at the two women, the officer speaks before anything else is said. "I understand that you are in a hurry, so is everyone else..but we are trying to clear it away as quick as possible so you can be on your way"

"What? No..that's not...the accident, was the other car a yellow beetle?"

"Yes it was but that car was a write off on scene, it's been taken to the car lot to be crushed"

Gasping, Mary Margaret tries to hold it together. "And the driver?..I know this stuff is normally confidential until confirmed but I am afraid that it may be my..my.._sister_" internally cringing at the title as she is Emma's mother but trying to explain that one in the outside world would end up with her being taken away as a crazy woman.

"We do not have a name right now, but we do know, it was a blonde female..early thirties..pregnant.."

Having heard the whole conversation but not moved from her spot, Regina suddenly looks up at the last statement from the officer and appears behind Mary Margaret. ".._was_?..you said was..."

The officer nods. "She was taken to Boston..alive but it was pretty serious..however I am no doctor so I cannot really say as to her condition at this moment in time.."

The mayor covers her mouth as a tear rolls down her cheek and Mary Margaret grabs at her hand, thanking the officer for the information. "We better get to the hospital.._I'm_ driving"

Not even bothering to argue, Regina passes the fellow brunette her car keys as Mary Margaret gets in, before heading around to the passenger side herself and sliding in. Once buckled, the mayor looks towards the yellow metal still in her hand, silently praying that her Emma and the baby are okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having been escorted home already on the grounds that Harry is to care for her, Emma steps out of the car cradling her bump, then looks over at the smiling man who opens the front door and gestures for her to go inside in a mocking manner. Entering the house, the blonde looks around feeling as if she has never left but notices some differences. "..its..changed..."

"Yeah well, you've been away" Harry shuts the door while rolling his eyes, trusting her to notice.

"I have?" Emma frowns confused then touches her head wincing slightly.

Harry sighs irritated. "Yes..probably with that Neal you kept on about..did you not wonder where _that_ came from?" Nodding to her baby bump.

"Oh..I still.. don't remember.."

"Of course you don't, but that doesn't matter now anyway, I'm getting you _sorted_ tomorrow.."

Emma looks a little fearful and turns away. "Sorted?"

Harry smirks with a nod. "Yes..I booked you into the clinic..it's obvious Emma, you can't look after yourself at the moment, let alone a kid"

Emma looks shocked and looks to him. "Clinic?..you mean you..I'm..having.."

"An abortion? _Yes _you are"

Gulping, the blonde wraps her arms across her bump again protectively then excuses herself to her room feeling sick at the thought of it. Sure she didn't know how it happened, when or even who, despite Harry telling her it was Neal, but there was no way she could get rid of her child. No way at all. Sat on her bed, Emma contemplates her options. Run? He would find her, he always does. Refuse? He would probably beat her, again like he always does when he is pissed or lastly...Tell?..but who? who would listen?

_A/N: thanks for all follows/favs/reviews so far :) Also I know the chapters are not my usual length standard, but promise that will improve once there is interaction between our beloved pair!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Staring up at the ceiling, hands clasped across her protruding belly, Emma takes a deep calming breath. Glancing over at the time, the blonde shifts herself off of her bed carefully and reaches for her robe before heading out of her room towards the stairs. Walking down slowly and quietly, she makes her way into the kitchen, checking the rooms as she goes to make sure Harry is asleep. Stepping around the island to grab a glass of water, Emma stops upon seeing something catch her eye on the counter. Turning to look across, the blonde frowns seeing a plastic bag of items with her name wrote across the front.

Retrieving her glass of water, Emma then sits down at the island and takes hold of the bag, inspecting its contents. Shoving her hand inside, she pulls out the diamond ring in confusion and stares at it while muttering to herself. "This..can't be mine.." Fiddling with it within her hand, she hesitantly tries it on finding that it does not fit on her middle finger. Biting her lip and glancing over briefly to check for anyone coming, the blonde then slides it on her ring finger, finding it a perfect fit. Chuckling lightly, she pulls it off shaking her head. "Yeah okay.." Looking again for a moment, Emma then places it back inside the bag and makes her way back to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh there you are..I was starting to think you weren't going to show your face, you'll only be prolonging the inevitable Emma" Harry smiles over at the blonde as she makes her entrance for breakfast.

"Don't I get a say in this?..this is _my_ baby" Emma glares at him feeling her usual fear for the man subside for the sake of her unborn child.

"And this is _my_ house and you are in _my_ care!" The irritated man huffs and grabs his car keys. "Now get yourself something to eat then get in the bloody car or so help me god!"

Gulping slightly, the blonde takes a shaky breath and turns on her heel, grabbing a banana on the way. Yes she should eat for the baby, but right now on top of feeling what she assumes to be morning sickness, she was feeling sickness, sickness at what is about to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the car ride, Emma remained quiet and just kept her hands over her tummy. _'I am not getting rid of this baby' _Staring out of the window, the blonde mentally curses herself as they approach the car park then steps out the car to follow Harry inside.

Once in a room, Emma sits herself on the bed needing to rest as not all her strength has returned from the accident and now she was also having trouble sleeping. Watching as Dr Scott enters the room, the blonde looks down to her bump.

"Ah Emma back for a check up I see.. Let's have a look.." The doctor looks at her notes he had taken from the desk and tries to mask his shock. "An abortion?..you want a-"

"Yes doc so give her that pill thing and we can go.." Clearly agitated, Harry crosses his arms.

Trying to take it in, the doctor watches Emma's actions as she rubs her tummy gently and looks sad. "Well unfortunately Mr Summers, it is not that simple..maybe a month ago yes but now, now she is too far gone for the simple pill, she would need to be operated on to remove the baby and from my professional opinion, right now that is not possible either..Emma is still visibly weak from the accident.. The only way to do so would be to keep her in again until she is ready"

Feeling as it could be her way out having listened to the doctor, Emma lifts her head. "I can do that...stay I mean.."

"Yeah right..not happening" Harry shakes his head at her as he begins to pace the room.

Sighing, the blonde looks at him. "Do you want me to get rid of this baby or not? It's the only way..otherwise I go with you now and keep it.."

Holding his hand out, Dr Scott frowns. "Wait a minute..it is just you Mr Summers that wants her to have an abortion? Emma doesn't want one herself?"

Quickly cutting in to cover himself, Harry shakes his head. "No..she does..I just wanted to hurry it up because it has been devastating her too much of the past and.."

Scoffing, Emma rolls her eyes feeling more brave with the doctor there. "Devastated about my past? I can't even remember!"

Looking between the pair, the doctor calls a nurse in. "Nurse re-admit Miss Swan here while I have a word with Mr Summers in my office"

Nodding the nurse helps Emma out while the two men walk towards the doctor's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling over, Emma smiles down at her bump, knowing that Harry has now gone home after much protesting and she has time to sort something out. "Don't worry baby..mama's not gona let you go anywhere.."

"Why are you not even listening to me?! I don't care if you are saying she has family, I am telling you this now! We live in another town, she was coming here to tie up some loose ends, she is my fiancée! And this woman..she is her..her..she's related!"

Raising an eyebrow at the raised voice outside of her room, the blonde shrugs it off and steps down to go and shut her door for some peace and quiet. Poking her head out briefly, she sees two brunette's standing at the reception desk. One with short hair and the other in quite a state, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Just do a god damn DNA test and you will see! This is ridiculous!" Giving a small pace, the brunette sighs as the short haired woman places a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Slamming her fist down on the desk, the irate woman glares at the nurse behind the desk. "I want to see Emma Swan _now!_"

With her eyes widening, Emma blinks confused at the fact this woman has just asked to see her. _'Why would she want to see me?' 'Woah woah..wait a minute did she call me her fiancée?!' _In a panic, the blonde quickly shuts her door then leans against it trying to process what she had just heard.

_A/N: uh oh looks like Regina is on the warpath and Emma now knows something is not quite right!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She did not know what to do. Literally did not know, all Emma could make sense of right now was that there was a woman, currently still shouting at the nurse on the reception desk over seeing _her_. Seriously this does not make sense. _'I was with Neal..and...and I'm pregnant?!'_

Pushing herself off of the door, the blonde faces it while dangling her hand above the doorknob. Closing her eyes briefly, she pauses to listen in on the ongoing conversation outside.

"_Please_, I need to know she is okay, I _need_ to see her! She is all that I have got and if I don't..." Stopping on her speech that started off like a desperate beg and ended with the beginnings of an idle threat, Regina turns then walks over to the nearby seating area before sitting herself down and holding her head in her hands, trying her utmost hardest not to cry. Upon seeing this, Mary Margaret takes her turn to glare at the nurse then goes and sits beside the fellow brunette as the woman begins to sob.

Having heard that all the talking has now stopped, Emma bites her lip feeling kind of bad for the woman. She must know her and care for her to get this upset, right?_ 'Okay, I will just go out and just show her I'm fine..then..then I don't know..' _Sighing, the blonde quickly turn the handle and pulls her door open before she loses her nerve and steps outside. Looking towards the now empty reception desk, Emma makes her way over to the two women cautiously. Stopping short of the woman's chair, the blonde glances down and clears her throat a little. "Esc..excuse me?"

Both women freeze hearing her voice with Regina looking up first in shock. "..Emma?..Emma?!"

Emma gulps and looks around awkwardly then back at the woman who had called her name. "..erm..yes...hi?"

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, the brunette stands quickly and hugs her while Mary Margaret wells up at the sight of her daughter. "Oh thank god..you're okay.."

Frowning at the closeness of it all, Emma decides to just play along for her sake. "Yes..I'm..I'm okay.."

Pulling back slightly, Regina cups her face to inspect the wound on her head with a teary smile then looks concerned. "Our baby? Is our baby okay?"

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde looks uncertain. "_Our_ baby?"

Practically mirroring Emma's confused expression, the brunette glances down to the woman's bump then at her face realising something is off. "Yes Emma..our-"

"Miss Swan, you shouldn't be out here now, visiting hours were over a while ago. Your father informed me that you need all your rest to help with your situation"

Looking across to the nurse, the blonde nods then gives Regina small apologetic smile before turning to leave.

"Father?" Sharing a confused look with Mary Margaret, the mayor questions to herself. "...situation?" Reaching out quickly, the brunette grabs onto Emma's hand forcing her to stop. "Wait..what is the nurse talking about Emma?"

Feeling guilty, the blonde grows teary and glances over her shoulder at the lost looking pair. "I'm sorry but I..I don't know who you are.."

"But Emma.."

"I'm sorry..I have to go.." Pulling her hand away, Emma goes back to her room.

Turning to Mary Margaret, Regina looks at her in disbelief. "What are they talking about?.."

"I don't know Regina but..you saw Emma she is as okay as she can be and right now we need to just wait it out and find out what is going on tomorrow..that way we-"

"I am _not_ going anywhere" sitting herself back down on the chair, the brunette stares ahead glaring at the nurse on the reception desk. "I'm staying here until I know..that way I can either talk to a doctor or talk to Emma"

Having witnessed the familiar look on Regina's face before but many years ago as Queen, Mary Margaret doesn't argue back and also takes her place beside the determined woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the loud announcer calling out for extra help within the ER, Regina sits up quickly in surprise having fell asleep against the arm rest at some point. Yawning, the brunette turns to see Mary Margaret still sat beside her but with the added two takeout cups of coffee in her hands.

"I was intending on letting you sleep more as there has been no movement from Emma's room or arrival of a doctor but..I never gave a thought to the loudspeaker" giving a small smile, the short haired woman passes a cup over.

"Thanks.." Accepting the coffee eagerly, Regina quickly takes a sip. "Do you think that..Emma not..not knowing who we are is..a permanent thing?"

Mary Margaret shrugs, looking sad. "I hope not.."

The mayor nods then looks over to see a stocky man come strolling down the corridor, offering a smarmy smile to the nurse on the desk before entering Emma's room without hesitation. Pushing herself forward on her seat, Regina grits her teeth. "Who the hell is he?!" Going to look towards Mary Margaret, the brunette can see the woman is no longer there and is standing at the desk, clearly not happy herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Approaching the bed where the blonde is sleeping on her side, Harry leans over and lightly touches the side of her face, causing Emma to jump and flinch away on impact. "Good morning"

Pushing herself up with a hand on either side of the bed, the blonde leans back against the pillow and looks at him. "What do you want?...one day isn't going to make me better..one day isn't going to make the doctor change his mind and give me an abortion on your say so"

Pointing at her threateningly, Harry glares angrily. "Listen here you worthless little-" pausing mid sentence, he looks towards the door at the dark haired woman who has entered, assuming her to be staff. "She doesn't need any counselling rubbish, if you don't mind this is a family matter"

Emma gulps, looking past him towards the woman she saw yesterday. "..Harry..I.."

"_Family?_.." Scoffing, the woman walks in further and stands by the bed so she is in between him and Emma, crossing her arms. "Please, you are not family..I know all about you, besides _I'm_ her family" giving a triumphant smile, Regina notices as Harry backs away. "Where should I start? How about the fact that yes you were her foster father but that was oh.._ten_ years ago? You have had no say in her life since and are just using the fact that she cannot remember due to her accident. She does _not_ need you because she found her family..her parents and me"

"I have..parents?" Emma glances towards the brunette in hope.

Taking a chance, the mayor reaches out to take the blonde's hand. "Yes you do dear..you left the clutches of this man years ago and have been very independent since..you told me all about it"

Frowning confused, the blonde looks down to her bump, protecting it with her spare hand as she has not even bothered to take her other one from Regina's grasp. "You're.._evil_..."

Inhaling sharply with fear at the title, the brunette waits to speak until Emma looks up which she does but instead looks past her and to Harry.

"You're..an _evil_ man..you lied..you..was going to make me have an abortion!"

"_What?!_" Breathing heavily, Regina looks over to Harry with a murderous glare. "You was going to _kill_ our baby?!"

Holding his hands up, Harry sniggers. "Listen, lady, you weren't here..I was just looking out for her, she can barely look after herself, I mean look at her"

Snatching her hand away from Emma causing the blonde to move back on the bed in concern, the brunette steps up to the former foster father furiously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nurse can you get me the report on the Robinsons kid..and let me know if an OR is available..where is that shouting coming from?" Glancing briefly down the corridor, Dr Scott dismisses it then waits for the report.

"Are you Emma's doctor?"

Looking over to his left, the doctor sees a short haired woman stood beside him looking worried. "Yes? Are you a relation?"

Nodding quickly, Mary Margaret gives a small smile. "I'm..her sister..listen there is a man that has gone to see her and-"

"Harry Summers? Emma's foster father"

"That's just it..he's not, not anymore. Doctor..she has since found her parents and is in a very committed relationship with her fiancée and a baby on the way..he hasn't been in her life since she was eighteen"

Suddenly becoming more aware of what is going on with Emma's scared behaviour, not to mention the pushy abortion, Dr Scott looks over in the direction of Emma's room and heads over. Pushing on the door to walk inside, he moves just in time as Regina turns and smacks Harry across the face.

Hissing on contact, the brunette pulls her hand back cradling it within her other while gritting her teeth. ".._oh..my god_..."

Having yelled out in pain, Harry grabs his nose. "You stupid cow! You broke my nose!"

Taking in the scene before him, guessing that the angry brunette is the fiancée the other woman was talking about, Dr Scott grabs at Harry's arm to lead him out. Turning towards Emma and Regina who is still holding her hand, he smiles slightly. "I..erm..I didn't see anything.."

Watching the door close, Emma looks over towards the brunette and quickly shuffles forward, worried. "Are..are you okay?"

Trying to flex her hand out, revealing her slowly bruising knuckles, Regina nods despite her face saying otherwise. Biting her lip, the blonde looks around, quickly grabbing at the stack of paper towels. Taking the jug of water from the bed tray, she dips her hand in taking out a few ice cubes and wraps them in the towels. "Here.."

Glancing up sadly, seeing Emma holding one of her own hands out while the other holds the makeshift compress, the brunette heads over then sits herself on the edge of the bed while passing her injured hand to the woman. "Thank you..."

Chuckling lightly, the blonde shakes her hand. "Don't thank me yet.." Grimacing herself, Emma places the cold pack on top of Regina's hand gaining a wince. "I..I think..we should..talk"

Letting out a shaky breath, the mayor looks directly at her confused fiancée and nods. "..yes dear..I think we do"

_A/N: go Regina! Woo! What next for the lost couple?!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Both women didn't really have a clue where to start. There were so many questions to be asked, especially by the blonde but neither had the actual nerve to speak or start their conversation. They just stared at one another while Emma continued to hold the compress down on Regina's hand until the door to the room flew open revealing a nurse pushing a trolley containing a variety of breakfast food.

"Here you go Miss Swan..I was told by the doctor to give you the healthy option due to your bump but..hey we all need to live a little, I won't tell if you won't!" Setting a tray containing what appeared to be a gruel like substance, a side of fruit and a yoghurt pot of what was actually chocolate pudding down on the side table, the nurse smiles with a wink and leaves the room.

Regina looks towards the tray then at Emma gulping back the impending lump in her throat while the blonde bit her lip and immediately reaches for the chocolate pudding, allowing the brunette to take over with her own compress.

"..that..is not a very healthy breakfast option..I don't mean for the baby but for you.." The brunette manages to speak out but immediately regrets for appearing pushy.

Emma simply gives a coy yet cheeky smile and also reaches for the bowl of fruit, picking up an orange segment and dipping it in the pudding. "Now it is.."

Not being able to hold back a small laugh at how 'Emma Swan' the woman's action was, Regina shakes her head then sighs. "So..."

Grinning at the adorable laugh coming from the opposite woman, the blonde shrugs. "I guess...we start from the beginning..like how we met..knew each other?"

Internally screaming because she cannot tell the already confused woman the complete truth, Regina tries to adapt on what their story was. "Okay..well..you..came to a small town in Maine, to which I am the Mayor...and found your parents after needing a fresh start from Boston..I knew your parents..and we..became friends first.."

Nodding, Emma scoops up some pudding on the spoon to eat. "That's..not as exciting as I wanted to imagine but okay..kinda hard to believe really..I mean there is you, apparently Mayor and..erm..gorgeous and..then there is me, a..well I don't actually know but..I am almost certain no one as important as a Mayor or..anything"

"But you are dear, more than you realize..you're the sheriff there..you work alongside your father...however, I did sort of intervene recently by assigning you to 'desk duty'"

Chuckling, the blonde nods. "Well if what you just did is anything to go by..I'm not surprised that you're the protective type"

Feeling embarrassed, the brunette looks away. "Yes I am sorry and not sorry about that..I just, I know who he is and how he had treated you. I don't want to upset you or cause you painful memories but..because of him, it took a lot to let your guard down..to trust your parents, to trust me and allow me in. It's also something I can relate to..being controlled with no say on your own life is horrible.." Taking a breath, Regina looks back over at Emma. "Basically he had it coming and if I had my way, he would have got a lot more than a broken nose.."

Seeing the genuine look in the brunette's eyes, the blonde places her pudding down and slides from the bed to sit next to her then carefully takes hold of her hand, removing the compress to check it. "I'm thankful for what you did..otherwise I would probably still be stuck within his care and this little one would..I don't know, despite everything I was determined to not let him get what he wanted but what could I have done? I'm just the forgetful girl who can't make sense of anything right now..the baby would have been taken away.."

"_Our_ baby is not going anywhere" Regina states unsure whether she is trying to reassure the blonde or herself. "I know it's a lot to take it..that I'm...but I want you to know that I _will_ do anything that you want me to do..I can give you space to process all this but I can't promise that I will actually leave..or I can stay, if you need me to and try to help you make sense of this all"

Emma gives a small smile. "It will be hard and I cannot guarantee I won't get frustrated for not remembering but.." Lifting the brunette's hand in her own, she hesitantly places it on her bump. "I want you to stay..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the woman close the door behind her, Mary Margaret could see straight away how visibly relaxed Regina looked compared to earlier then shakes her head noticing the brunette's wrapped up hand. "Really Regina?"

Regina shrugs, eyes widening. "What?.. I don't have my magic..what else was I to do?"

"Is it broken?"

Shaking her head, the brunette lets out a happy smile. "No but..Emma saw to it.."

For a brief moment, the short haired woman looks happy at the fact the two woman are on talking terms but then sighs. "Emma..how am I going to explain who I am?"

"I know we do not want to push her but I'm scared if we do not tell her the truth and then she somehow finds out, she will run..if we explain..at least a more believable explanation, we may be okay...she knows that she has found her parents so..."

Rubbing her head, Mary Margaret nods. "..my turn..."

Sensing the impending concern, Regina gives her an encouraging smile. "we could go in together?"

"Please...and I'll just say..I had her young..and that I'm older than what I am and have aged well?"

Placing her non injured hand on the fellow brunette's shoulder, the mayor guides her to Emma's door. "Yes.."

Pushing the door open again, Regina looks towards Emma sat on the bed finishing off her food. "Emma?"

Putting her now empty bowl of what ended up being porridge down, the blonde glances over, automatically smiling. "Hey you're back, I thought you were going for food?"

"I was but dear there is someone you need to meet"

Mary Margaret takes a breath and steps forward with a small wave. "Hi..Emma.."

Emma looks back and raises an eyebrow. "Let me guess, someone else I know?..friend?.."

"No.."

"Sister?.."

"No.."

Looking stumped, the blonde frowns. "Okay I've got nothing left..enlighten me.."

Reaching over for the blonde's hand, causing the woman's eyes to widen, the short haired woman gives a teary smile. "Emma..I'm your mother.."

Beginning to laugh, Emma looks to Regina for approval. "You guys are messing with me right..there is no way..that.."

"Honey..I am..and your father and I..well we had you young.."

The blonde clears her throat from laughing and looks at her in disbelief. "Kindergarten young?"

Biting her lip, Regina walks up to the bed. "Emma she's telling the truth"

Emma looks speechless realizing. "Oh...makes sense of why you gave me away..I suppose"

Hurt by the comment, Mary Margaret simply nods. "..we..we're sorry..for that but..the old you kind of forgave us..but obviously now you're..starting over so it's okay..but I'm here, if you need me"

"There's a lot of 'if you need me's' going around right now" turning her attention to Regina, the blonde's eyes glisten.

"That is because we care for you honey..for you and the baby..you have a family like you always wanted. I know we all have to start again but that's okay we can do it..I believe in that" the short haired woman looks to her daughter and squeezes her hand gently.

Breaking the silence within the room, the mayor looks to her fiancée and rubs her shoulder "Now, you need to get your rest.."

Emma nods with a smile for the pair. "It has been a _long_ day..thank you"

Mary Margaret releases the blonde's hand and heads back to the door with Regina following her out.

"Regina?"

Stopping at the door, the brunette looks over her shoulder. "Yes dear?"

"I hope I can remember..not just for everyone else but..for me because you..your..well I must be really happy waking up next to you if we are getting married and with a baby on the way..we must..really love each other."

Growing teary, Regina nods then manages to get what she wants to say out before her lip trembles. "..that we do.." Sniffling slightly, the brunette chuckles feeling embarrassed then bites her lip. " _I_ do.."

Emma smiles back and places a hand on her bump. "We're not going anywhere okay? _Promise_"

Allowing one tear to slip, Regina rushes back over then quickly wraps her arms around the woman's back hugging her tightly. "I'll hold you to that"

Letting go of bump and wrapping her arms around the brunette, Emma doesn't think twice in burying her nose into the woman's neck for a familiar feeling, hoping to trigger something off. Although no memories come flooding back, Emma cannot help but smile at the sense of being home.

_A/N: getting there slowly but surely.. Hope you guys are still enjoying! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7**

A few days had passed and Emma was now deemed fit for an abortion, which concerned the blonde considering _why_ she was to be deemed _fit_ for ir in the first place, and there was no way that was happening, even if the doctors assume otherwise. As Dr Scott was only a doctor for trauma, Dr Anderson who handles the reproductive side paid Emma a visit, one that as she knew was coming and asked Regina to be with her when it happened.

Seeing the doctor walk into her room, Emma immediately latches on to Regina's hand for support and to ease her nerves.

"Emma Swan? Here for a abortion via surgery?"

"_No!_"

Both woman look towards one another having both shouted at the doctor who looks extremely confused. Emma looks back to him and smiles nervously. "I...I'm not doing it..I never wanted...I just want to go home..well..away from here anyway.."

"Okay...then I will just get Dr Scott..to come back". Confused at why the sudden change to the procedure, the doctor leaves the two women alone in the room.

Sighing in relief, Regina gives Emma a smile. "Thank you.."

Nodding, the blonde gives a small smile back. "Do I..go with you? When I leave here? Because I was staying at Harry's and now.."

"You're coming home with me Emma..back to where you belong"

"Okay.." Glancing down to their still entwined hands, Emma bites her lip feeling embarrassed then notices something. "You have a ring too?"

Regina follows her gaze and watches in awe as the blonde runs her thumb over it. "Yes..I do, we..had the same idea and ended up asking one another.."

Grinning slightly, Emma looks up at her. "At least neither one of us could say no right?"

"That's what I said..."

"So..this small town we live in...what's it called?" The blonde looks curiously at the brunette and notices the woman's look. Shuffling over on the bed, she pats beside her and pulls Regina by their linked hands.

Sitting beside her fiancée, Regina looks over. "Storybrooke..I know odd name but..it is what it is.."

"And you're the mayor..and I'm the sheriff..boy, that's going to be hard to do with no memory of anyone.."

Bumping her shoulder gently, the brunette squeezes Emma's hand. "You'll get used to it and who knows..remember?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma looks worried. "I know..you're obligated because of the baby but when the baby is born..will you still be there..for me..even if I can't remember? If I never...would you be willing to start over?"

Regina smiles sadly and reaches across stroking her cheek. "For you?.. I would do anything"

"Good..because I've had enough of being alone now.." The blonde hugs into the woman beside her and closes her eyes. "I'm too tired of running..so stop me okay?"

Hearing the plea in her voice, the brunette nods and kisses her head. "I promise"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luckily for Emma, Dr Scott deemed her well enough to go home and discharged her as soon as he finished his final check up. Walking out of the room with Regina by her side, Emma gives a brief smile to Mary Margaret then follows the pair out to the car.

"A Benz?..I might have known" the blonde gives the brunette a teasing smile then gets in on the passenger side, leaving her 'mother' to sit in the back.

Rolling her eyes in response, Regina shares a quick smile with Mary Margaret at how _Emma_ the comment was then slides in the driver's seat to head home. Staring out the window, Emma keeps a hand on her bump before hesitantly asking them a question that has been playing on her mind. "Would..it be okay if..we go straight.._home_? I don't think I have the energy to meet any of the town people who know me..it'll be awkward and I'm tired..seeing where I live will be..enough"

Mary Margaret leans forward on her seat, sensing the blonde's nerves and places a hand gently on her daughter's shoulder. "Of course Emma.."

Agreeing, Regina glances over. "You don't have to rush into anything you don't want to"

Giving a sigh of relief, Emma settles back, resting her head while looking down to her empty ring finger, knowing that she should be wearing a ring. _The ring_, she found at Harry's but is gone. An action that doesn't go unnoticed by the woman sat in the driver's seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the pair had dropped Mary Margaret off at the loft, Regina continued to drive them home, opening the front door for the blonde and finding it quite intriguing to see Emma's dropped mouth expression at living in such a house.

"I live.._here_?" The blonde looks around curiously then grins.

Chuckling, the brunette comes up behind her taking Emma by her shoulders. "Yes dear, you do..now first rule of the house is that Emma Swan needs to go to bed and rest"

Emma pulls a face and pouts. "All I have been _doing_ is resting!"

"Yes well baby is tired" Regina tries to ignore the cuteness of the blonde and how much she would love to kiss her right now.

"No baby is hungry" Emma continues to pout then grins when seeing the other woman's argument dissolve.

"Fine, I will go make you something, _if_ you go up to bed..you don't have to sleep, I just want you to rest so that you are all better for the baby..and me" the brunette gives a coy smile at the last part then turns to go to the kitchen shouting out on the way. "Top of the stairs, door at the end of the corridor"

Biting her lip, the blonde watches a moment as Regina walks away then turns towards the stairs having a look around on the way, taking in all the decor. Stopping at the top, Emma can see straight in front the door to which the brunette was referring to but raises an eyebrow curious to the others. One was obviously a bathroom but there was three other rooms. Guest room. Guest room. Nursery...

Holding onto the doorknob tightly, the blonde can feel her eyes well up on sight of what is in front of her. Staring up at the castle mural in the centre of the wall, Emma swallows a newly formed lump and enters the room slowly. Stopping at the crib, the blonde lightly places a hand on the rail giving the bed a slight push allowing it to swing. Covering her mouth, the blonde lets out a frustrated sob.

"Emma?"

Turning around, Emma sees Regina standing in the doorway looking exactly how she currently feels, heartbroken. "I..I need to remember..or..feel..something..I just.." Pausing, the blonde realizes and rushes over go the brunette before grabbing the woman's face into a desperate kiss.

Stumbling back slightly, not expecting it, Regina quickly grabs Emma's hands and pulls away. "No Emma..not like this not..no"

With her lip trembling, Emma looks rejected then pushes past the brunette and makes her way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

_A/N: poor Emma, she is so lost. How will she ever remember?_


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is pure fluff._

**Chapter 8**

Sat on the edge of their bed with her hands placed on top of the covers, Regina takes a deep breath while waiting for Emma to reappear from the bathroom. She needed to explain to the blonde that it wasn't that she didn't want to kiss her because she did, at the end of the day she still saw the woman as her fiancée but she didn't want to push Emma while she seemed so confused and lost. Hearing the click of the lock unbolting, the brunette looks over to the bathroom door seeing a sad and guilty looking Emma. "Emma please let me explain"

"No..you shouldn't have to..I'm sorry, I was out of line. This..is the one place that I have felt safe in for a long time and hearing the stories of our past then seeing the nursery..it just threw me so much that..I don't remember. I am angry at myself for not remembering because it's obvious what we have..had..was special. I want to be that person again for you..and.." Pausing, the blonde looks down while biting her lip.

Reaching over, Regina grabs at her hand teary herself and pulls the woman to the bed, encouraging her to sit down. "How I feel...my..feelings for you are never going to change because no matter what happens, you're still _my_ Emma. It just..I don't want to rush..and pressure you then you realize that this side of you doesn't want to be with me..as it's not just about _us_ anymore, we have someone else to think about"

"This may be new to me Regina but it also feels familiar and I am not losing you or the chance to be happy..because all I remember is being back in Boston and my life there sucked, now you come along and tell me that I actually have this other life with parents and a family. I want this family..I want _my_ family.. Its gona take a lot more than losing my memory to do that" Emma looks towards the brunette for a response and gains a hug.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde, Regina smiles to herself as she feels the woman bury in. "You have your family..you have me, you'll always have me, now please, _please_ get into bed"

Chuckling against her, Emma nods then pulls back to do as the brunette says. Climbing into the bed, the blonde smiles to herself seeing the miniature photo frame on her bedside table of the two of them looking towards one another in a photo booth.

"The fair.."

"What?" Glancing back towards the mayor still sat on the end of the bed, Emma raises an eyebrow.

Regina nods towards the photo she was looking at. "That was taken at the fair..a year ago. We hadn't been dating long and you was like a kid in a sweetshop but incredibly cute and hard to resist..you somehow got me high on cotton candy then dragged me into this ridiculously small cubicle before saying to me, that I had to imagine this was the only photo of us that was ever going to be taken. So I looked at you..because that was all I wanted to see..unaware that you was basically thinking the same"

"Do you have any copies?" Emma lifts the frame to look at it again in awe to knowing the story.

"No..it's the only one, well..that and a few...similar that cannot be displayed ones.." Looking away, the brunette goes red.

Covering her mouth, the blonde giggles causing Regina to give a small laugh. "Now those I _have_ to see!"

Scoffing, the mayor shakes her head. "No way..not when you haven't seen...well you know"

Emma smirks while looking her up and down before continuing on her argument. "Yeah..I have to see"

Rolling her eyes, Regina grabs some items and heads towards the door. "Goodnight Emma"

"What? Where are you going?" Setting the photo back down, the blonde pouts.

"To the guest room.."

"Regina, we're both adults..we can share a bed..it's okay..besides I am not kicking you out of here, this is your bed too" pulling the covers back on the other side of the bed, Emma pats the pillow then lays down on her side.

Watching for a moment, the brunette smiles slightly then makes a quick trip to the bathroom to change before climbing in beside the blonde carefully as the room was now quiet and lays down.

Hugging the pillow curled on her side, the blonde mumbles. "Goodnight Regina.."

Turning onto her side, Regina gives a silent sigh before watching the blonde briefly as she falls asleep. "Night Emma..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up with a stretch and a yawn in the morning, Emma glances across to find Regina already awake and smiling sleepily at her. "Hey you okay?"

The brunette nods not taking her eyes off of the blonde. "Just making sure you're still here and all this isn't a dream.."

Smiling back, Emma lifts Regina's hand and places it on her cheek. "Still here.."

Stroking her cheek slightly, the brunette smiles more. "Good"

"So...breakfast?" Emma grins in hope for food.

"Some things never change.." Removing her hand, Regina stands up and grabs her robe to go downstairs. "I will bring you your favourite dear...just stay put"

Looking worried, the blonde bites her lip. "But I have to pee..."

"Emma, you can go to the bathroom, just don't come downstairs"

Scrambling to her feet, the blonde heads towards the bathroom passing the brunette on the way, prompting her to kiss the woman on the cheek. "Thank you"

Disappearing into the bathroom, Emma leaves a shocked looking Regina touching her cheek at the contact.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning some time later with a tray of food, Regina raises an eyebrow at the sight before her. Emma was sat on the bed surrounded by a couple of photo albums.

Glancing up, the blonde looks nervous. "Sorry, the photo..got me thinking and so I snooped and found these in the wardrobe. I thought...maybe you could explain some to me? Help me remember?"

"Of course.." Setting the tray down on the side table, the brunette takes her place back on the bed and sits against the headboard as Emma does the same, bringing an open album with her, placing it on her knees.

"So what about this one?"

Shifting closer, Regina lifts the side of the book to see. "That dear was our first Christmas, you had moved in a month earlier after I asked you on your birthday. You was so excited because you told me you'd never actually celebrated Christmas before..not with family. The scarf I was wearing.." The brunette chuckles at the memory causing Emma to smile while also engrossed in the story. "..you brought it for me and then we went to your parents for dinner and there was mistletoe. Next thing I knew, you had took hold of the scarf, pulled me towards you, kissed me and said three words that meant the world to me. Despite living together a month and obviously dating before that, we hadn't..told each other yet. Then you did"

"I take it you said it back and didn't leave me hanging?" The blonde smiles cheekily while looking at her.

"I said it back..I would have said it sooner but I was scared, now? I have stopped being scared. Just happy" Regina sniffles slightly getting emotional then clears her throat. "Actually, I have something.." Leaning over the bed on her side, the brunette pulls a box out from underneath and passes it over to Emma.

"What is it?"

"Have a look and see.."

Emma glances down to the box and opens it finding a pearly white photo album with the inscription 'our baby' in gold. "..oh..wow.."

"I brought it once we had got the all clear past the 3 month mark..to go with our collection. Open the first page.."

Carefully opening the album, the blonde looks towards the first page finding a dated photo of herself, sat on their couch and holding their scan photo against her belly with a huge smile. "This is amazing...all of this is amazing and..it's all down to you" turning to face Regina, Emma gives a teary smile. "You asked me to move in with you and..if you hadn't..would we be here now?"

"Probably..as it was you who asked me on a date to begin with..see? Not all down to me" taking hold of her hand, the brunette brushes her thumb along the woman's knuckles.

"I suppose you have a point but I just-" stopping, the blonde goes wide eyed. "Oh my god..the baby's kicking..."

Frowning at first, Regina looks at her then realizes. "Oh!.."

Lifting their joined hands quick, Emma places them by the left of her tummy as she feels another couple of kicks. "Oh that is..weird but in a good way.."

"It's incredible" the mayor smiles looking towards the blonde's tummy. "That's our baby..Emma.."

Covering Regina's hand with both of her own, Emma grins watching the woman stare in amazement. "Yeah..that's our baby..." She may not remember right now but being told of the stories and having the woman constantly by her side while finding it all familiar, the blonde knew that it was it. Not even twenty four hours in the house and she was falling for brunette sat beside her and she wasn't the least bit scared about it.

_A/N: awww, how do you think she should remember?_

_P.S. Has the show changed its name? Their twitter name/profile pic has changed to 'Heroes and Villains' and even says it's the twitter home of ABCs Heroes and Villains and not Once Upon A Time? So confused! It can't even be the episodes names as that is Operation Mongoose! ...okay ramble over :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Before either woman realized, a month had flew by while getting to know each other again. Yes it was only Emma who had lost her memories but also Regina was noticing a new side to the blonde that she hadn't seen before. A more happier side. Of course the previous Emma was happy and in love with the brunette, but she was also guarded and often quite serious. This Emma however, seemed more carefree and open. It made Regina wonder if this was the Emma that would stay. Either way, she was grateful to have her back.

Sitting in a booth at Granny's, Emma watches as Regina flips through her diary as the pair enjoyed breakfast.

"I will meet you at two at the hospital, after you have had your meeting with David over your sheriff position..basically to show you around and get you back into the office..and _only_ the office"

The blonde chuckles and mocks salutes. "Yes ma'am"

Shaking her head, the brunette closes her diary and reaches for her coffee mug. "You're insufferable sometimes you know that.."

Emma grins cheekily and reaches for the mayor's spare hand. "You wouldn't have it any other way.."

Attempting a smile, Regina takes her hand back then finishes off her drink before standing, prompting Emma to do the same. The blonde unfortunately noticed the other woman's sudden actions and quickly changed the subject. "So..I will see you at..two.."

"At the hospital, yes. See you then" looking to the blonde briefly feeling awkward, the brunette nods in gesture and leaves.

"...great..." Watching the woman leave, Emma sighs then shoves her hands in her pockets to leave herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And then you send your completed reports over to the mayor's office, so she can sign off and then they get filed..see a lot more than just chasing perps"

Biting her lip, Emma nods. "I guess..but this all still seems weird for me..I mean I'm working here with you and..you're my dad..I never thought I would find you let alone work with you"

David looks guilty and sits down at his desk. "Emma, you know your mother and I are sorry for..that..but we had to"

"I know, I mean I guess you had no choice but then again I don't remember what you told me so..anyway, it's in the past right"

"For you it's not..its new, fresh..in your mind" the sheriff scratches his head as he cannot tell her the truth.

"Yes but you're here and I've been told that. just can't remember that part. Right now I have other...issues to sort out like meeting my _fiancée_ for our baby's ultrasound while she's mad at me.." The blonde looks sad and slightly confused.

David frowns and looks up at his daughter. "Regina's mad at you? Why?"

Emma shrugs slightly. "Well I think she is..I mean I may have tried to hold her hand in Granny's and she got all defensive then moved away. I pushed it"

"That doesn't mean she's mad at you, she's probably mad at herself because all she wants _is_ to hold your hand and have everything normal but she doesn't want to push you..which she explained before if I remember hearing right"

Raising an eyebrow the blonde leans against the desk. "Hearing right? How did you hear?"

David sighs at the new trait he is about to reveal. "One thing you'll learn soon enough,, is that your mother and Regina are quite close. They..haven't always got on but now they're friends..and talk, a lot"

Emma smiles to herself. "That's a good thing though"

The sheriff chuckles given their history. "I suppose..anyway you better get going..keeping Regina waiting is one thing but she's still on the clock. Keeping the _mayor_ waiting is another matter"

Laughing, the blonde pushes herself off of the desk and heads towards the door. "Bye David"

Once his daughter had left, the sheriff quickly calls Regina in a panic over keeping the real reason of Storybrooke a secret. The brunette however informed him that they were safe as she had sealed the town so no one could find the place magical or not. Unless otherwise, they were just a 'normal' town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning against the outside wall, Regina bites her lip as she checks the street for any sign of Emma. Spotting the blonde walking along slowly with a sorry look, the brunette pushes herself off and walks up to her. "Hello dear, everything okay?"

Nodding slightly, Emma gives a small smile. "Meeting was fine..we better get inside"

"Okay.." Watching the woman walk into the entrance with a frown, Regina takes a breath then follows.

Pushing the door open to one of the examination room, Emma automatically sits herself on the bed, hopping up and allowing her legs to dangle off the edge until told otherwise, letting her mind carry away with itself. "Regina?"

Glancing over from her position on the chair, the brunette clasps her hands together in her lap. "Yes Emma?"

Looking down to her own hands on her growing bump, the blonde gulps. "Have..I..upset you?"

"What makes you say that? Of cour-"

"Okay who is ready to see their baby?!" The doctor walks through and straight over to the bed preparing the gel. Both women look towards one another having to stop their conversation as Emma lays herself back.

Turning back to the blonde, the doctor begins to scan along her bump. "As you are aware Miss Swan, due to your current condition we need to perform more frequent scans to ensure the baby's safety but I want you to know it is just precaution okay?"

Emma nods but still looks extremely worried as technically this is the first scan that she will be able to remember. "Yeah.."

Moving her chair forward, Regina leans on her elbows to look over the blonde and at the screen. Turning to screen around for both to see, the doctor points at where the baby is before turning to volume up, letting the small heartbeat surround the room.

Smiling at the sound, the brunette looks towards Emma who is wiping her face from the tears that rolled down. Sharing a look with the doctor, the doctor leaves the room to give them a moment. Seeing the woman shake, Regina quickly moves up and pulls the blonde's head towards her while hugging.

"How..how could I not...remember that..this baby has been growing inside me and..it's not like I'm hearing that heartbeat for the first time but it's not..." Going quiet, Emma turns into the woman beside her. "How could I forget our child..."

"Emma.." Leaning up to stroke her face while the woman tucks her face under the brunette's neck, Regina sniffles herself and presses a kiss to Emma's head then forehead while repeating 'it's okay' quietly.

Lifting her head up as the woman then kisses her cheek, the blonde looks hopeful at the brunette as the woman's lips hover just above hers. "Regina..._please_..."

Cupping Emma's face, Regina plants a soft kiss to her lips, then pulls back an inch to allow the blonde chance to move away if she wants too but is really hoping she won't. Closing the gap, the blonde kisses her again feeling her shakes subside as she gets lost into the new feelings she's experiencing.

Breaking apart at the sound of a knock on the door, both women share a shy smile as Regina wipes the last tear from Emma's face then sits back in her seat properly. Re-entering the room, the doctor smiles at the pair then returns to the screen. "would you like to know what you're having?"

Emma looks over to Regina while biting her lip. "Honestly..it would be nice to actually _know_ something without being surprised all the time.."

Giving a small chuckle, the brunette nods. "Its fine by me"

"Okay then.." Printing off a few copies, the doctor then passes them over to Emma. "Meet your daughter.."

The blonde smiles down at the photo then runs her thumb along the baby's head. "..it's a girl..our little girl..."

Despite being happy at the revelation, Regina keeps her eyes on Emma, watching her in awe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading out of the hospital doors, Emma lets out a small yawn while still clasping a photo in her hand. "I guess we can start thinking of names for the castle right?"

"Yes we can" sharing a smile with the excited mother to be as they walk along, Regina watches her briefly again before allowing her hand to reach between them and take hold of the blonde's spare. Glancing down, Emma gives a coy smile as the brunette links their fingers together as they head home, thinking of names.

_A/N: again fluff and it will probably be like it for a while as they get into a new relationship unless you guys have any ideas?_


End file.
